


Complication

by onnasannomiya



Series: Proposition 'Verse [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern Setting, Alternative Universe-Office, Desk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Surprise Love Confessions, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnasannomiya/pseuds/onnasannomiya
Summary: In which quid pro quo arrangements become messy and murky due to the unexpected involvement of #Feelings.





	Complication

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I have compounded my sins by writing Mabinaldo smut! This is my first time ever writing smut, so to anyone reading this, please be gentle with me. Again, this is purely an exercise in self-indulgence.

Pole is still panting softly, trying to catch his breath as his boss pulled out of him. His body aches and twinges from how he was pinned down by Emilio Aguinaldo on his desk with his entire weight and fucked within an inch of his life. Their coupling had taken Pole completely by surprise. Up until that point, their...activities had been confined to the occasional hotel room, or more often, in the Dark Chamber tucked inside Aguinaldo’s home. Although not explicitly stated in the contract Pole had signed over four months ago, the office was supposed to be off-limits. Or so Pole had thought.

  
His boss had not bothered with the usual preliminaries, either- had gone straight for pulling Pole’s pants off and preparing him with his fingers to take his cock. Pole winces and tries to get up from the desk to start cleaning himself up, though he still feels tender inside from Aguinaldo’s forceful, pounding thrusts. Yet Aguinaldo holds him firmly in place, leaning down to press their foreheads together. What he says next blindsides Pole like a bolt from out of the blue. “Become my lover. I’ll give you anything- the world, even- if you say yes.”

  
Pole’s whole body goes rigid with shock. He stares wide-eyed at his boss like the man had suddenly grown another head. “You can’t possibly be serious.”

  
Aguinaldo holds his gaze, firm and resolute. Pole had never seen him look that way before. Like he was a man that has reached a decision from which there is no turning back. “Completely serious,” he affirms, pressing a gentle kiss on Pole’s temple. “I want _everyone_ to know you’re mine.”

  
Pole is even more dumbfounded at that. “You’ve gone insane,” he accuses Aguinaldo. He vaguely recalls saying the exact same thing on that fateful day he was presented with the contract. Has it already been that long?

  
He expected Aguinaldo to contradict his accusation, but instead, his boss laughs ruefully. “I probably am,” he replies, running a hand through his hair. “I thought six months was more than enough time to get you out of my system. I was supposed to have my fill of you, and then move on.” He barks out another humorless laugh. “Yet here I am, craving you more with every night that we spend together. Yes, I must have lost it at last.”

  
Pole’s mind is still racing. When he didn’t respond at once, Aguinaldo continues. “It especially drove me mad, seeing you with that man in the lobby. That man had the _nerve_ to squeeze your hand, and I couldn’t stand it.” He grasps Pole by the shoulders and says, “I don’t _ever_ want to see that man near you again. Belong to me exclusively. I swear, you’ll have no cause to regret it.”

  
Oh. So _that's_ what brought this on. Everything made perfect sense now. Apparently, seeing Pole with Selong had awakened something...territorial in Aguinaldo. Which explains why he had taken Pole unceremoniously on his desk and is making him an even more outrageous proposal right now. Pole feels a rush of anger at this realization. His boss had moved in on him and staked his claim, like some entitled _man-child_ threatened by the prospect of someone else stealing away his favorite toy. _How very like the wealthy_ , he thinks bitterly, _to just go ahead and take what they want, with no regard for the feelings and wishes of others_. Aguinaldo may have bought Pole’s body, but that doesn’t give him the _right_ to dictate what Pole chooses to do in his own personal life. Pole removes Aguinaldo’s hands from his shoulders and pulls himself up into a sitting position. “That is not stated _anywhere_ in the contract I signed, sir,” he reminds his boss in the flattest, most emotionless tones he can manage.

  
To his surprise, Aguinaldo actually _flinches_ at that. Yet he quickly recovers and says with startling vehemence. “ _Screw_ the contract. I’m offering you a new deal. A much better one.”

  
There are so many objections Pole could raise in response to that, but for some reason, he settles for saying “Don’t be ridiculous, sir. You don’t even love me.”

  
“I beg to differ,” Aguinaldo says hoarsely. “I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want us to share stories and private jokes as we go to bed every night. I want to be the one who’ll take care of you and be responsible for you. I’m willing to do all sorts of foolish things just to see you smile. If that’s not love, I don’t know what else this could be.”

  
Pole still couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Aguinaldo’s confession, with every sentence sounding as though they’ve been wrung out from him, does have the ring of truth to it. But Pole cannot let himself forget that as sweet as they may sound, his boss had been driven to say these things out of jealousy. It will wear off eventually, and what’s not to say that he won’t be used and discarded afterwards, like his boss originally intended? It would be disastrous for Pole to take any of these words to heart. He tells Aguinaldo, “There’s no basis for you to feel that way. We barely even know each other.”

  
“I know enough about you, where it counts,” Aguinaldo answers. He must have guessed correctly that Pole was about to retort with, _in bed_ , so he puts up a hand to stop him. “Your intelligence, your integrity, your drive, your competence, your self-sufficiency...sometimes I look at you and can’t even believe you’re real. Whenever I close my eyes, I see you and you _shine_.” He then reaches out to cup Pole’s right cheek, touch bordering on reverent. “In turn, I’ll give you plenty of opportunities to know me. We could be _so_ good together, if you’ll let me love you. We both know it.”

  
Something catches within Pole’s throat upon hearing those words. He had never particularly thought himself as attractive or appealing. Yet to find out that he was more than just desired, but probably, _valued_ and _treasured_ as well by no less than his boss, who objectively could have whoever he wanted, even without paying for them...A warm, fluttery sensation rises up from within his chest. Still, he forces himself to ignore that warmth, in favor of focusing dispassionately on the issue at hand. He turns his face away from Aguinaldo. “It wouldn’t be wise. People will talk.”

  
“I don’t care. Let them talk. People will always find reasons to talk, if they wanted,” Aguinaldo persists, his features set in determination. “I’m prepared to go to war for you, if I must.”

  
His boss had spoken with the bravado of someone accustomed to bending the rules to suit his will. He meant what he had just said, without a doubt. However, Pole could already foresee how that bravado will prove to be misplaced, at best. Aguinaldo may indeed hold the controlling interest in this law firm, but his position will inevitably be challenged if word got out that he was pursuing a relationship with a subordinate. And even if he survives such a challenge unscathed, the same wouldn’t be true for Pole. He will be shunned by everyone in the office, and no law firm will consider hiring him again if there was ever the _slightest_  insinuation that he had slept his way to the top. His legal career would then be over before it has begun, and Pole has no intention of throwing everything he has worked hard for away. He owed his family that much.

  
He was about to point out to his boss all the reasons why _they_ would be a bad idea, but once again, Aguinaldo would have none of it. “What would it take for you to say yes?” he presses, tone low and imploring. “Do you want me to grovel? Because I could go down on one knee right now, if you expect that. Or do you want to be romanced, to be wined and dined over candlelight? I can give that to you as well.”

  
Pole shakes his head. His boss sounds as though he’s imagining himself to be the hero of some romance, ready to take on all obstacles that may get in the way of true love. But happily ever after belongs only in fairy tales, and neither Pole nor his boss are fairy tale characters, not by a long shot. Rather, they are adults living in the real world, where there are repercussions awaiting people who break the rules. No matter what may go on between them at night, a relationship between them will never survive the harsh light of day. Now it’s Pole’s obligation to make his boss realize that.

  
He takes a deep breath and finally says “I think we should stick to the original terms of the contract. If we can’t abide by it, then it would be best if we just break it off. It will do neither of us any good, if we make this more than what it is.” He keeps his voice gentle, but firm, hoping that by putting it that way, his boss would see the light. That way, no one need end up getting hurt.

  
At that, his boss lets out a dark, wicked chuckle. “It’s almost admirable, how you can say things like that, when you still have my come dripping out of you,” he remarks, no longer the pleading would-be lover, but the Dominant that makes Pole submit to him in his Dark Chamber. Aguinaldo dips a proprietary finger into the mess he’d made out of Pole’s entrance, making Pole shiver at the reminder that this is the first time his boss has fucked him without a condom on. “I filled you up good, didn’t I? Let me clean it all up for you. Lie back down.” Pole tries to close his thighs in protest, but his boss yanks them apart impatiently, holding Pole in place for his questing tongue.

  
His boss has done this to him on more than a few occasions, but each time, Pole wants to die from the overwhelming pleasure of it. How could something so shameful also feel so _sublime_? Aguinaldo licks into him again and again, savoring their mingled spend like it’s ambrosia. Pole is soon reduced to mindlessness and incoherence, moaning and sobbing, his hips unconsciously rocking in time with every swipe of Aguinaldo’s tongue. Then, his boss nips briefly at Pole’s rim with his teeth, and Pole _keens_. Bliss engulfs him, swift and total.

  
Pole is still reeling from the throes of his second orgasm when Aguinaldo kisses his too-sensitive hole noisily, groaning appreciatively as he does so. Then, he gets up from his leather seat and leans over Pole’s prone form once more, tilting his head to face him. “Only I will get to take you apart like this,” he vows. “Only I will get to see you coming in abandon. You’re _ruined_ for all others, Apolinario Mabini. I was your first and I’ll be your last. I won’t rest until you’re mine, in every sense that matters.”

  
The thought rises up in Pole’s mind, unbidden, that maybe, what his boss said was right and that he _does_ belong to Emilio Aguinaldo, in both body and soul. That jolts him out of his post-orgasmic high, back into sober reality. If that were true, Pole considers, he’ll have to cut and run, contract or no contract. Besides, although he had said the word love, his boss still primarily spoke in terms of claiming and ownership. Despite everything, Pole’s still his own person, not a possession or a prize to be won. So what if every nerve ending in his body _sings_ whenever he comes into contact with his boss? He might be relatively inexperienced at this, but common sense tells Pole that a relationship cannot be sustained on the basis of desire alone. There has to be something more. Not to mention, there’s too much at stake for Pole to even risk the possibility of falling. Somehow, he musters up enough strength to say, “Let me up, please. I need to go home and think this over.”

  
His boss hesitates over him. From the look in his eyes, Pole can tell that Aguinaldo is torn between taking him into his arms and never letting him go, or declaring his love for Pole all over again. Pole’s not sure if he could deal with either of those options right now. His boss must have sensed that, since his shoulders deflate and he lets out an exhausted sigh. “Fine. I’ll drive you,” Aguinaldo offers.

  
“That won’t be necessary, sir,” Pole replies after his boss draws away from him. He takes the opportunity to finally clean himself up with the wet wipes that were conveniently on the desk, pull his trousers back up, and straighten his shirt. He scrupulously avoids Aguinaldo’s eyes as he does so, although he’s keenly aware of the other man watching him wordlessly. Only after he has set himself to rights does Pole dare to face his boss again. He ventures to say, “Good night, Mr. Aguinaldo,” the formality sounding stiff and awkward, after what they have done just moments ago.

  
His boss doesn’t reply, just gives him a curt nod. Pole takes that has his cue to go. He tries to leave the office as unobtrusively as possible, but something compels him to look back once he’s reached the door. From where he stands, he can still see Aguinaldo seated behind his desk, but this time, the other man had has head buried in his hands. An inexplicable pang of longing lodges inside Pole’s heart at the sight. For a moment, he imagines crossing the distance between them, going back to take both of Aguinaldo’s hands in his and pressing forward to kiss the furrow that he’s sure has formed between his boss’ eyebrows. Yet he manages to get over the impulse, chiding himself that giving in would only cause them both more heartache in the long run. He shuts the door behind him and heads toward the elevators. He’s not going to get any sleep tonight.  


**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a third installment of this. "flees"


End file.
